Mounts
Mounts are non-combat tools for land transportation. There are four levels of mounts (Normal, Armored, Epic, and Ghost) and five main types (Horse, Deer, Lion, Dog, and Chinchilla), each specific to a race. However, one can buy a riding permit for a mount that does not pertain to their race from Ubiquitous Nick for 40 Runes. Riding permits can also be obtained via the Black Market. Capturing a mount in the world does not guarantee you will be able to ride it. You will still need the required riding permit and riding skill. Stable of Mount Association At the Stable of Mount Association in Greenmont there are three NPCs to help you with riding skills, purchasing a mount, or purchasing Bond Stones. The stable is located next to the Hall of Foundry. Blandy *Provides general information about mounts. *Sells Riding Skill (for all levels and Races) and Mechanical. *Note: Scroll through the options to find the correct riding skill for your race. Braund *Sells Normal Mounts for 99 . *To purchase you have to have the correct riding skill already learned. Samir *Will answer questions about capturing trappable mounts. *Sells Bond Stones (1 stone for 5 or 5 stones for 20 ) used to capture mounts. Normal Mounts Considered T1 (Tier 1) mounts. Normal Mounts require player level 20 and Riding Skill 1 (10 ) to use. Trappable Normal Mounts All of the T1 Trappable Mounts have Speed 25% and Stability 30. Purchasable Mounts (Gold) All of the T1 Purchasable Mounts have Speed 20% and Stability 30 and cost 99 . Purchasable Mounts (Runes) Purchased from Nick's Shop. These mounts have varying speed and stability but all require Riding Skill 1. Armored Mounts Trappable Armored Mounts Considered T2 mounts. Armored Mounts require player level 40 and Riding Skill 2 (100 ) to use. All of the Trappable Armored Mounts have Speed 35% and Stability 45. Purchasable Mounts (Soul Signets) Generally considered a T1 mount, due to their speed and lack of armor. However, these mounts require player level 40 and Riding Skill 2 to use, and have Speed 25% and Stability 40. Epic Mounts Trappable Epic Mounts Referred to as T3 or Epic mounts. The majority of the Trappable Epic Mounts spawn in level 70 PvP zones. There will be a global notification telling you which epic mount has spawned and what zone it is located in. Epic Mounts require player level 60 and Riding Skill 3 (500 ) to use. All of these mounts are Speed 45% and Stability 60 except for one of each type (Lava Horse, Glim Stag, Buskin Lion, Dust Dog, and Watermelon Chin) which are Speed 40% and Stability 50. Ghost Mounts are the fastest trappable mount in game and require player level 70 and Riding Skill 4 (2000 ) to use. A global announcement also appears for Ghost Mounts when they spawn in the world. Either variant can spawn, but both variants spawn at the same location. Mist Trader Mounts There are three different Mist Trader Mounts of each type, two of which can be purchased from the Mist Trader Base Camp, south of the town Silence in Arcadian Forest. They cost 15 each and require player level 60 and Riding Skill 3 to use. All of these mounts require a rank 3 riding skill and have Speed 55% and Stability 70. In addition, there are mounts dropped by the bosses in the Trial Field of the Limit. Purchasable Mounts (Eastern Golden Ingot(s)): Dropped Mounts (Trial Field of the Limit) * Wrathful Kraken This mount is granted by the achievement entitled "The Eastern Fan," which is attained by collecting all of the purchasable Mist Trader Mounts and one of those that are dropped by the Trials. It has a speed of 55% and a stability of 70, and it is particularly notable because it is capable of being summoned and ridden in water. It also only requires a rank 1 riding skill of any kind. Achievement Mounts These mounts are rewarded to the player via Mount Achievements, for obtaining all of the Normal, Armored, and Epic Mounts of that type (with exception to one normal trappable mount per type not required for the Achievement and the respective rank 4 mounts of that type.) Achievement Mounts are transparent and available to ride without the proper race permit, which allows characters the ability to ride these via mount sharing between characters on the same account. All of these mounts give a 55% speed bonus and a stability of 70; in addition, they grant a Heal Spell that can be used while mounted and heals 50% of your total HP. * Golden Ghost The achievement "Master of the Hunt" grants this mount and is attained when a character attains the respective mount achievements for all of the races. It requires the rank 1 riding skill for any race and grants a speed increase of 60% and a stability of 80. PVP Mounts Special Mounts can be earned through pvp. *Battlefront Black Wolf: Costs 15,000 PvP points. *Battlefront Champion Snow Wolf. (not available anymore) Awarded to the top .5% highest ranking players on the PvP billboard. (Temporary: This item will expire in 21 days until the new pvp season starts) *Battlefront Champion War Bear Awarded to the top .5% highest ranking players on the PvP billboard. (Temporary: This item will expire in 21 days until the new pvp season starts) Mount Hunting Trappable Mounts spawn in every World Area except for the Arcadian Forest, Tear Coast, Mendel Village, and Tanned Land. There is always one mount or pet spawned in each World Area; mounts only spawn in specific places and follow consistent paths. Swamp of Wyrms The mount spawn areas in the Swamp of Wyrms are as follows: * Bordhill (down the hill next to the teleporter) * Necromancer's Academy (across the road next to the Mountain Queen) * Glimmermoor (near where the Swamp Giant appears) * Arkan's Field * Eoltarblod The Whispering Islands The mount spawn areas in The Whispering Islands are as follows: * Vega Square * Eristar Temple * Buskin Island * North of the Camp of Hemir (Where Karla spawns) * On the path east of Fallen Star Strait The Great Desert The mount spawn areas in The Great Desert are as follows: * Camp of Sacrathar * Gate of Sailen * Edge of Desert * Crimson Tower: Ankar Sinskaald Rift The mount spawn areas in Sinskaald Rift are as follows: * South of Stranger's Roost (where the Fire Elementals are) * North of Vita Spring: Delight (where the Fish Folk are) * Dompeii Ruin * Black Beach * Umbra Rift Under Realm The mount spawn areas in the Under Realm are as follows: * Miner's Terrace * Silk Valley * Castle Thratir * Northeast of Exile's Village (where Mato is) * Near Gelinu Eternal Frostlund The mount spawn areas in the Eternal Frostlund are as follows: * Hammer's Fall * Heart of Moor (northwest of the Trial Gate) * Icefield Gullet * Bruto's Camp * Pillar of Water * The Grove * Stone Coast Dungeon Mount Upgrades * Crethiyum's Desert Walker The Soul of Sand Wind is an item used to upgrade Sand Skin Wolf, a mount that can be purchased from Ubiquitous Nick. It is an epic drop in Sailen: The Palace (Legendary) from Crethiyum and requires a rank 3 riding skill to use. It enhances both the look and stats of the Sand Skin Wolf. * Eristar War Bear Spirit The Bear Spirit's Armor is an item used to upgrade Eristar War Bear Spirit, a mount that can be purchased from Ubiquitous Nick. It is an epic drop in Young Deity's Realm (Legendary) from Barstikar the Fury and requires a rank 3 permit to use. It enhances both the look and stats of the Eristar War Bear Spirit, increasing speed from 30% to 35% and stability from 40 to 50. It also has a spell that gives a 5% damage reduction buff. Mechanical Mounts Mechanical mounts are acquired from three separate quest chains in Coldring (Under Realm), as there are three different types: Scorpion, Bear, and Dragonsoul Beast. Riding a mechanical mount requires the Mechanical Riding Skill, which can be bought from Blandy for 1500 . The quests for mechanical mounts are held by Anesl (Bear), Bennett (Dragonsoul Beast), and Chaszmyr (Scorpion); each chain is a series of three quests to collect items called Fire Shards. Fire shards can be purchased from the NPC Mount Accessories Dealer for one Mechanical Time Fragment each or can be obtained as rewards from daily quests given by Jeggred. The first quest in each chain requires 10 Fire Shard Fragments and grants a mechanical pet (Mechanical Bear Cub, Young Mechanical Dragon, or Young Mechanical Scorpion for the Bear, Dragonsoul Beast, and Scorpion respectively). The second quest requires that you summon that pet as well as gather 30 Fire Shards (different from the kind in the first quest) and grants a second mechanical pet (Mechanical Raccoon, Mechanical Dragonsoul, and Original Mechanical Scorpion for the Bear, Dragonsoul Beast, and Scorpion Respectively). The third and final quest in the chain also requires that you summon the pet from the previous quest and that you collect 50 Pristine Fire Shards; the reward for this quest is one of the Mechanical mounts of its kind. There are two different ranks of Mechanical mounts: normal and king. The normal versions all have a speed boost of 50% and a stability of 70, while the king versions have a speed boost of 60% and a stability of 60. Besides those that are granted by the quests, normal Mechanical mounts can be purchased from the Mount Accessories Dealer for 33 Mechanical Time Fragments, while the king versions cost 66 Mechanical Time Fragments and require that you already posses the corresponding normal version of that mount. Certain Mechanical mount upgrades are also dropped by bosses in Abyss of Limitless Gears and Metal Ziggurat.Category:Mounts